


Kiss and Make Up

by LOTSlover



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance, Squee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman gets fed up with Batman and Wonder Woman’s constant arguing and decides to do something about it.  What happens next is not exactly what he had anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Make Up

Kiss and Make Up

“I say we go,” Diana yelled, slamming her fist down on top of the table as she leapt to her feet, causing it to shake from the furious impact.

“I say we stay out of it,” Batman glowered at her as shot to his feet as well, his gauntleted hands pressing firmly on the same table as he leaned towards her.

Diana fully met the imposing Batman’s fierce dark glower head on, refusing to back down from it. He may intimidate and terrorize others with his commanding presence and cold demeanor, but she was not affected by it…at least not in the same way as everyone else was.

She would not let him try to bully her into changing her mind nor would he win this argument. She was going to stick with her belief in helping the alien race regardless of what this arrogant man before her thought. 

“The Justice League is here to help those who are in trouble,” Diana snapped. “The Andronikos are in definite trouble therefore we help.”

“It’s an internal problem,” Batman insisted, his anger with this obstinate woman growing by the moment. “Therefore, we do not get involved.”

“And when it spills over into other worlds what then?” she demanded to know. “By then, it could be too late to do anything about it.”

“It’s a chance I’m willing to take,” he coldly stated as he stared into her striking eyes that were like twin flames of furious fire.

“You are impossible!” Diana growled. “You’re so consumed with your damn city that you can’t see what’s going on around you.”

“And you need to come down from your high and mighty throne, Princess,” Batman growled with equal anger and frustration, his biting emphasis on her title not lost on her. “We can’t interfere in civil wars just because we can. It makes us no different than the Justice Lords.”

“Even when one side is causing genocide?” she cried in disbelief, leaning so far across the table that their noses were almost touching. “How many lives have to be lost before we decide to intervene?”

She could feel the hot blast of his breath against her face, could see the fine lines around his mouth that deepened with his sneer. Even though hidden behind the thin white slits of his cowl, she felt as though his dark glower was boring a hole straight through her, burning back each layer to see directly into her very soul.

Standing at the end of the table, Superman pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, deciding that he’d had enough of their bickering. They had been at each other’s throats for almost two weeks now with no end in sight and he was sick of it. He wasn’t sure exactly what had been the spark that had ignited this little war, but he was more than determined to extinguish it.

“Self-righteous and stubborn to the end, aren’t you, _Princess_?” Batman ground out, his jaw clenched tightly. “Thinking with your fists instead of your head is going to get you killed some day and we might not be there to save your ass.”

Batman’s hands curled into tight fists, pressing hard into the table as he glared at the arrogant Amazon Princess before him that refused to back down. Her face was set with fierce determination, her eyes blazing like an inferno. Fury ran in hot waves beneath his skin, angry over how this argument had blown so out of control and furious with how she always managed to get under his cowl like this.

He had absolutely no defense against her and it infuriated him to no end. Everything that he threw at here – every heartless word, every icy shoulder, every defensive wall he threw up was completely decimated by her. No one had ever been able to unnerve him like she could, keeping him off balanced and on his toes.

She evoked so many warring emotions deep inside of him that he could barely restrain himself. Half the time, he didn’t know whether he wanted to slam her into a wall or kiss her senseless. It rattled him to his core.

“That’s funny coming from a man who refuses to allow any of his so-called ‘colleagues’ into his city for fear he might actually need the help,” Diana shot back with equal venom. “Or is it that you’re just so scared to let anyone in for fear you might actually find happiness or love?”

“Enough you two!” Superman suddenly yelled, leaning forward and forcing them both to pull back a little. “You two have been at each other’s throats for two weeks now and I’m fed up with it. As the founders of the Justice League we must present a united front to the rest of the team, but your constant arguing is threatening that.”

Diana finally straightened up, crossing her arms over her chest that was rising and falling heavily from the anger coursing through her veins. She refused to look away from the formidable Dark Knight, not wanting to appear weak or suggesting surrender.

Batman ground his teeth, a sneer set on his lips as he returned her glare with equal heat. Her words had hit too close to home this time, but he was not about to admit it to her or anyone else for that matter. He didn’t need anyone least of all this haughty Amazon Princess that had done nothing but infuriate and frustrate him from the moment he’d laid eyes on her.

“Now, I don’t know what happened between you two that started this little war, but I’m ending it here and now,” Superman continued, picking up a chair and the stack of paperwork that he’s brought with him to the meeting. “You two are going to stay in here until you work it out.”

Batman finally broke his glare long enough to level one at the Man of Steel. “And how do you plan on accomplishing that?”

“I’m not letting either of you out of this room until you’ve worked out whatever it is that’s been brewing between the two of you,” Clark angrily stated as he exited the room.

Outside of the conference room, Superman used his heat vision to melt the door closed before setting his chair down across the hall against the wall where he could stand guard, making sure neither of them tried to escape. Settling into the chair, he prepared himself for a long wait while the two most stubborn people he’d ever met hashed out their differences.

Watching as the conference room door melted shut, Diana knew that they weren’t going to get out any time soon. Even though she could easily crumple the door as if it had been made of tissue paper, she had a feeling Kal wasn’t going to let either of them off the hook so easily.

Turning her attention to Bruce, she was stunned to find him heading to the corner of the conference room with a chair in hand. Standing on the chair, he quickly began working to remove the vent cover. “What are you doing?” she asked.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” he bit out without even a glance at her. “I’m escaping.”

Diana swallowed back the sudden onslaught of furious tears as she watched him pull out a gadget, removing the screws one at a time. She finally turned away from him, her anger and hurt nearly choking her as she paused to look out the viewport window at the millions of stars staring back at her.

Batman cast a glance at the Amazon Princess, suddenly noticing how her shoulders were slumped, her head lowered. It was so unlike the angry Amazon he’d just been arguing furiously with. It caused him stop short as he finished sliding the cover aside, prepared to climb up and out to his awaiting freedom.

“Princess?” he called out to her as he watched her from his perch on the chair, his anger suddenly dissipating at the sight of her like this.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Diana finally responded, keeping her back to him. “Is it really that horrible being locked in a room with me?”

Bruce’s heart abruptly sank like a rock in his chest, the sound of her voice so broken and hurt nearly crushing it. He hung his head in regret, slowly releasing a long defeated breath. He reached up, sliding the vent cover back into place before descending from the chair and making his way towards her.

When she turned to look at him with incredibly sad eyes, it took every bit of resolve he had not to take her into his arms and kiss her. “Do you really hate me that much?” she asked, her voice tentative as if she feared his response to her question.

Bruce didn’t think that he’d ever felt so low in his entire life than he did in that singular moment. How could she possibly think that he could ever hate her when only the opposite was true? The only reason he’d been so mean and cold towards her was because he loved her so much that it terrified him more than he wanted to admit.

He watched as she turned back to the window, not really expecting a response. He slowly approached her, his throat clenched tight with regrets too many to count, everything that he’d ever wanted to say to her starting with “I love you more than my own life” and ending with “never leave me” stuck to his tongue, refusing to break through the tense painful silence.

“Princess,” he softly said as he came to stand behind her, his hand tentatively reaching for her shoulder before he suddenly pulled it back to hang limply at his side. “I’m sorry.”

Two words. Two little words that he never said to anyone were unexpectedly spoken to her before he could take them back, hanging in the thick tension of the room that was near stifling, mingling with the powerful undercurrent of sexual tension that had been drawing them like a magnet closer and closer since that first meeting.

“Don’t worry about it,” she murmured as she stared out into space, her arms wrapped around herself. “Just go. Gotham’s waiting for you.”

Bruce stared at her for a long moment, admiring the black waterfall of curly hair that flowed down her back, the strength that filled her very feminine frame, the long toned legs that seemed to never stop. She was the epitome of grace and beauty and everything good…everything that he’d always wanted or didn’t realize he wanted until he’d first laid eyes on her that fateful day two and a half years ago.

What could someone so pure and perfect want anything to do with him?

He finally looked up, noticing the reflection of their images in the window. He could feel her hurt, her sadness and frustration, her anger with him. He never meant to make her feel those things, only ever wanting her to be happy no matter the cost to him. He’d never dreamed it would cost him his heart.

In his determined effort to keep her at arm’s reach, he had nearly crushed the spirit and the heart that he had come to love from than anything in this world. 

Diana could feel his eyes boring into her again, his strong masculine presence behind her, his scent that made her knees weak. It both excited and scared her. She couldn’t take this tension between them any longer, this little flirty game they’d been dancing around for so long now.

She was ready to be done with him, done with her heart. He had won. He had made it obvious he didn’t want her and yet she had so foolishly kept fighting to get closer to him, but now she had no more fight within her. She would move on, throw herself into her duties and forget that he would forever own her heart.

She was about ready to tell him that he finally had what he’d wanted all along when she felt a gauntleted hand touch her shoulder, gently brushing her long hair aside. It caused an unexpected shiver to race up her spine, gooseflesh rippling down her arms.

“Diana,” he finally said. “Please…look at me.”

Swallowing hard, Diana steeled herself, determined to say what needed to be said in order to stop the pain once and for all. She may be a Meta, an Amazon warrior battle-tested and near indestructible, but she still had a heart beneath all of those layers, one that beat for him.

“I can’t do this anymore,” she began as she turned around, her anger returning with a sudden vengeance.

“Diana, I…”

“All I ever wanted to do was just to love you, make you happy…to show you that life doesn’t always have to be so horrible,” she began to yell at him, the words spewing straight from her heart and past her lips. “Would it really be so bad to fall in love with me?”

Bruce was taken aback by her sudden outburst, each word like a painful blow to his guilt-ridden heart. He had to make her stop, needed her to know how much he truly loved her above all else in this world. He couldn’t let her go another moment without knowing how she filled him with such light and made him want to be a better man all for her.

“Do you really think that I’m some monster out to destroy your life…your mission? I wouldn’t do that to you, Bruce. I’m not like all those other women that you have dated, the ones that destroyed your heart. I’m not that kind of person and you know it,” she ground out, poking him firmly in the chest. “If I give my heart to someone, it’s forever.”

Before he realized what he was doing, Bruce ripped his gauntlets off, his mouth crushing hers, kissing her hard as he roughly pushed her against the nearest wall. He pressed his body into her, trapping her where he wanted her…where he needed her.

Stunned, it took Diana a couple of seconds to register what was happening, that the man that she loved with all her heart was actually kissing her with a passion so fierce that it nearly buckled her legs. She quickly began to return his kiss with an intense hunger of her own, the fire that had been threatening to explode for so long now finally being unleashed.

Over two years of pent up lustful desire and need, love and utmost respect were poured into that kiss by both of them, neither of them wanting it to end any time soon. He needed her to show him that true love could really exist even for someone as damaged and twisted as him. She needed him to teach her what real love could be between a man and a woman.

Bruce’s lungs began to burn as he devoured her, the need to breathe becoming more demanding by the moment, but his need for her was so much stronger, overwhelming him with a force he’d never felt or experienced before.

He finally broke the kiss with a sharp gasp as he sucked in much needed air, breathing heavily for a moment before forcefully claiming her mouth all over again as his hands began exploring her body like he’d dreamed about for so very long. But this was no dream – this was better, this was her and it was real.

The feel of his tongue exploring her mouth sent tingles through Diana’s body, his taste better than she’d ever imagined. She quickly began searching for the secret fasteners that would free his hard body for her to revel in, fearing he’d pulled away or disappear before she’d had the chance to truly love him like she knew he deserved.

He swiftly captured her hands with his, guiding her to the releases that would allow her to remove his uniform before threading his fingers through her thick ebony hair. Losing his cape, his uniform top quickly followed, revealing his chiseled chest riddled with battle scars.

“Bruce…” she gasped with concern, her blue eyes clouded with lust as well as unexpected anguish as her fingers lightly traced the numerous wounds.

Breathing heavily, Bruce looked down, intently watching her as she memorized with her fingers as well as her eyes the unsightly evidence of his nightly endeavors, confirmation of his true warrior spirit that was kindred to her own. 

The tender almost reverential way that she carefully caressed each scar, her lips soon following was quickly driving him wild. The love she was showing him was melting away any lingering doubts that he may have had about making love to her, knowing how both of their lives were about to change dramatically by doing this.

He knew they could never go back now after this and he found that he didn’t want to. He only wanted to go forward with her, hand in hand and hearts entwined as they carved out a future together no matter how difficult it might be.

His head fell back with a low throaty moan when she suddenly added her teeth and tongue to the sensual worship of his chest, sparks of pleasure lancing through him like lightning bolts. She was setting his entire body on fire, liquid flames of passion humming through his veins.

Unable to bear it a moment longer, Bruce grabbed hold of her face and pulled her up, his lips claiming hers all over again as his lust and love took full control once more. He swiftly began removing her uniform as well, desperate to feel her skin against his, to feast on her breasts, and to feel her wet heat fully surrounding him.

He slowly slipped her uniform over her feminine curves, taking a moment to enjoy a careful worship of her body, kissing every inch of exposed flesh as he made his way down to the tops of her boots. Diana shivered at being completely exposed in front of him as well as the feel of his mouth against her skin.

“So very beautiful,” he continually whispered against her body as he kissed his way back up, his hands slowly caressing and kneading the backs of her knees, thighs, buttocks, and back as he finally found her sweet lips once more.

His fingers slipped up the back of her neck and into her thick raven hair as he kissed her deeply; forcing himself to take his time when all he wanted to do was plunge himself deep within her depths where no man had ever been before.

The thought excited him beyond belief, making him even harder and at the same time he was honored that she was giving him this gift, allowing him to be the one to take her purity. When he dreamed of this moment with her, it had always involved wine and roses, a romantic evening and a large bed, but there was definitely no turning back now. He was far past the point of no return. He would have to make it up to her later.

“Bruce…please…” Diana panted as his mouth sucked and teased her breast, her fingers raking through his hair and holding him to her chest.

She couldn’t believe they were doing this in the conference room of all places, but at this point they could’ve been in the commissary in front of everyone for all she cared. The feel of his hot mouth on her breasts was driving her crazy, her body throbbing and pleading for more as she gasped and panted for every drawn out breath.

He was rapidly losing control as he repeatedly raked his teeth over her nipple, his mind spinning with the feel and taste of her. This was better than any fantasy he’d ever had about her as he sucked hard, leaving his mark on her skin and causing her to cry out as pleasure continually spiked through her body.

Diana’s fingers were practically clawing into the wall as she tilted her head back, not even caring if she was damaging it. She didn’t think she could possibly take much more as her heart hammered wildly against her chest, every single fiber of her being crying out for him to take her now before she lost her mind.

With a grin on his lips, Bruce nuzzled his nose with hers as his hand snaked down her body, his fingers finding her moist center. He began to stroke her causing her to make panting whimpering noises, her body already beginning to tremble as he kissed her again.

Her hands roamed over his body, her fingernails raking over the chiseled expanse of his back before slipping his pants down past his hips. She lifted her leg, wrapping it around his waist as he continued to stroke and tease her, her hips moving with his fingers.

She felt her control slipping from her grasp as she suddenly came in a heated rush, pressing her forehead into the crook of his neck as she fought to calm her racing heart. He continued his sensual assault, kissing along her throat and collarbone, waiting for her to calm down a little before taking her even further.

Lining himself up, Bruce slowly slipped inside of her as he wrapped her other leg around his waist, his mouth swiftly moving to cover hers as she cried out from the painful feel of him stretching her so very full. He continued to press himself further into her, pushing until he was fully sheathed deep inside of her.

He pressed the palm of his hand against the wall beside her head to brace himself, his other hand firmly gripping her backside. He rested his forehead against hers, both overcome with the intense intimate sensation of finally being one with each other.

“Princess…” he gasped, swallowing hard past the sudden emotional knot in his throat. He hadn’t anticipated this sweet moment of finally being with her like this to overwhelm him this much, stirring up so much emotion inside of him. “I love you…I’ve always loved you. It’s always only been you since the moment I saw you.”

Diana tenderly caressed his cheek, unexpected tears welling in her eyes with his confession as they shared the same breath. “I love you, Bruce,” she whispered. “Hera, I love you with all my heart.”

The corners of Bruce’s lips curled with her admission. He’d known that she had felt something for him, but he had never truly known to what extent. Hearing her profess her love for him caused his heart to swell beyond measure, to the point of nearly cracking from the immense strain of it. He’d never dreamed it could be this wonderful, this passionate or thrilling being with her.

He kissed the tip of her nose as he started moving his hips, sliding in and out of her as he began to make love to her. Diana gripped his shoulders, holding on to him with all that she had as she began to lose herself in the amazing waves of passion that were beginning to crash over her with every delicious slam of his hips against hers.

She began to writhe against the wall, her head thrown back as he assaulted her throat, her shoulder, her chest, her lips – anywhere he could possibly taste her. He couldn’t get enough of this incredible woman who made him feel as though he was being ripped apart at the seams with the rapture thundering through him.

“Bruce!” she screamed as she came with a sudden violent release, her fingernails digging painfully into his shoulders.

Bruce hissed with the feel of her nails clawing at him, the contraction of her walls around him as he continued to pound into her with wild abandon. “Diana!” he cried her name, knowing full well Clark could hear them, but not caring. 

He swiftly plunged headlong over that euphoric precipice with her, emptying himself deep within her as he clung to her. They held each other close, exchanging soft sweet kisses as they calmed each other down from their mutual high.

XXX

Sitting in his chair in the hallway, Clark did his best not to listen in on what was going on in there, knowing it wasn’t any of his business. Whatever was going on between his two best friends was between them. If they were going to work as a team, they needed this time to work out their frustrations with each other, whatever those frustrations may be.

He had to admit, though, he was surprised that neither of them had tried to flee their confinement. He had seriously expected to see Batman walking past him long before now with a smug look on his face, flaunting the fact that he’d managed to escape.

Clark had to admit that he was tempted to listen in, but the Boy Scout in him wouldn’t allow it. Ma and Pa Kent had raised him right, teaching him to respect the privacy of others. He had caught Diana yelling Bruce’s name at one point followed by what almost sounded like a scream, but it hadn’t sounded like an angry scream. It had sounded almost primal, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Either way, he wasn’t worried about them killing each other. He knew they could handle themselves even though Diana was a Meta. Batman and Wonder Woman’s numerous sparring sessions had become somewhat legendary on the Watchtower, both equally suited to battle the other despite Bruce being a mortal without powers.

“What are you doing out here?” Green Lantern asked as he came to a stop before the Man of Steel.

“Standing guard,” Clark informed him, looking up from his paperwork.

“Standing guard against what?”

“I grounded Batman and Diana,” Clark replied. “I locked them in the conference room together alone until they could work out their differences.”

“Are they still at it?” John frowned. “They’ve been at each other’s throats for over two weeks now.”

“I know and I finally had enough of it,” Superman agreed. “They’re not allowed to leave until they can get along.”

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea?”

“Why?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t know,” John sighed heavily.

“Know about what?”

“Oh man,” John groaned. “You have got to start paying attention around here.”

“Pay attention to what?” Clark demanded to know as he sat up straighter in his chair, a confused expression on his face.

“Bats and Diana have the hots for each other,” GL explained. 

“They do?!” Clark nearly yelled.

“Haven’t you seen the way that Bats stares at Diana when she’s not looking, how he makes sure his duties correspond with hers, always on the same missions together?” John shook his head in disbelief. “The way Diana lights up when Bats enters a room or how…”

“Okay…okay!” Clark stated, holding up a hand to stop the Green Lantern. “I don’t want to know anymore.”

“Everyone knows about it,” John shrugged his shoulders. “There’s even a running bet on the Tower on how long it’ll take before they finally knock boots.”

Clark swiftly covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. “Please, stop! You’re talking about my two best friends!”

“Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” John grinned. “How long have they been in there now anyway?”

“Over an hour,” Clark scowled, suddenly growing worried and suspicious with how very quiet it had gotten.

GL chuckled with a knowing grin as Superman’s face grew pale. “I’ll catch you later, Big Guy.”

“Yah…later…” Clark mumbled as John walked away.

Clark sat there for a few more minutes, contemplating what he should do next. Should he listen in? See what they were doing? They wouldn’t do anything like that in there especially not with him sitting out here in the hall where he could potentially hear them.

They would remember that…wouldn’t they?

Getting to his feet, Superman made his way to the door, determined to find just what was going on between Bruce and Diana. Using his heat vision, he burned a hole in the door just as the sounds of culminating passion assaulted his ears before he’d even been able to look inside.

Sudden understanding hit him like a ton of steel, his hands immediately moving to cover his ears. “My ears! My ears!” he yelled, running away from the conference room.

His two best friends were fornicating in the conference room and he’d heard it. He’d never be able to look at them the same nor would he ever be able to go into that room ever again. They were going to have to disinfect the conference room from top to bottom, get a brand new table and chairs, sterilize everything…

“Supes!” Flash called as he ran towards him, concern etched on his masked face. “What’s wrong? Why are you covering your ears?”

“They…they were…in the conference room…they…I…” he mumbled incoherently as he walked away with a glazed look in his eyes, traumatized by what he’d just heard.

Confused, Flash raced for the conference room, stunned to find the door melted. Spotting a hole in the metal, he peered inside, his eyes bugging out at the sight of Bruce and Diana sitting propped up against the wall wrapped up in nothing but Batman’s black cape as they cuddled. 

“My eyes!” Flash yelled as he ran away. “My eyes! My eyes!”

Completely lost in each other, Bruce and Diana nuzzled and kissed as they basked in the incredible euphoria of the love they had just shared. “Care to continue this in my quarters?” Bruce asked, nibbling on her earlobe.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she murmured.

“J’onn,” Batman tapped his commlink. “Two for immediate transport to my quarters.”

“Consider it done, my friend,” J’onn replied, a light knowing tone to his voice. 

Grabbing their clothes, Bruce wrapped his arms around his Princess, kissing her deeply as they swiftly vanished from sight just as Hawkgirl approached and peeked inside. “What’s everyone so excited about?” she frowned, staring into the empty room.

 

**THE END**


End file.
